


Their Fantasia

by mangocianamarch



Series: Le Livre de L'un par La Dame Marciana [10]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit RPF
Genre: DIDNEY WORL, M/M, SO MUCH SAP TOWARDS THE END THAT A CLUMP OF NEW BORN PLANTS WOULD BE JEALOUS, grown-ups turning into big kids because DIDNEY WORL
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-09
Updated: 2013-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-18 04:59:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/875874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangocianamarch/pseuds/mangocianamarch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Aidan's birthday! They've been together 2 years! How do they celebrate? By going to Disney World. As you do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Their Fantasia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bluepeony](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluepeony/gifts), [ocaptainrogers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ocaptainrogers/gifts), [thorinshielding](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorinshielding/gifts).



> AHAHAHAHAHAH KATY I RUINED IT I'M SORRYYYYYYYYYYY
> 
> This is all [Katy](http://archiveofourown.org/users/bluepeony)'s doing, you guys. I GAVE THAT AIDEAN GANG DISNEYLAND FIC. AIDEAN GANG LOVE THEIR DISNEYLAND FIC. Only I changed it to Disney WORLD coz I've never been to Disneyland, creys.

“Deano, you are ace, and I love you to death.”

Months of planning. Hundreds of dollars. Two weeks of actual preparation. 10-hour flight.

One smile from Aidan. Suddenly it’s all worth it.

“Reserve judgement ‘til the end of the day, yeah?” Dean says, shoving his hands into his pockets as he watches Aidan beam with excitement, “I mean, we only just got here.”

“Yeah, but it’s _Disneyworld_ , Dean,” Aidan replies cheerfully, “Fucking _Disneyworld_! You know I’ve never actually been here!”

“Neither have I,” Dean points out, “So there’s always a 50/50 chance you’ll actually end up hating it.”

“I don’t know how anyone who grew up when we did could ever hate Disneyworld,” Aidan counters, “Now stop being such a worrywart, grab your things and _let’s go_.”

Dean barely has time to grab his camera bag before Aidan is pulling him by the wrist towards the ticket booth. Aidan starts to pull out his wallet, but Dean stops him, reassuring him this is not the time for that.

“It’s your birthday, Aidan,” Dean tells him as they receive their entrance sticker cuffs, “This is all on me.”

Aidan opens his mouth to protest, but Dean puts up a finger and cuts him off.

“Ah-ah,” he says, his finger on Aidan’s lips, “If I hear you say you’re going to pay for something even _once_ , we’re going straight home to the hotel, is that clear?”

“Yes, _dad_ ,” Aidan pouts, but he nips at Dean’s finger all the same, “Dean, you really didn’t have to.”

“I wanted to,” Dean replies with a tiny shrug.

Aidan shakes his head, smiling. “You are something very, very special,” he tells Dean, pulling him close.

“That’s _my_ line,” Dean laughs, but he gladly accepts the kiss that Aidan directs his way, although he doesn’t let it linger, “Now come on, we’ve got a full day of lining up for hours at popular rides ahead of us.”

It turns out they’ve come at a rather convenient time. Only a few extremely popular rides have lines that extend to the far corners of the universe, and they decide they can do without those if it means they can have more fun than the poor, unfortunate souls trapped in those queues. Space Mountain’s line isn’t very short, but at least it’s moving. Even in the dark, Dean can see Aidan’s smile as he looks around. And they’re _just_ in the line so far.

Aidan is positively cracking up when they get off the ride, and doesn’t give Dean time to rest. Checking his map very quickly, he pulls him over to the Twilight Zone: Tower of Terror. It had always been one of his favourite shows, Aidan explains on the way, and he’s so chuffed that this ride is still here.  Dean isn’t entirely sure about this one though; it’s one of those rides that straps the lot of you in, pulls the seats up high and then drops you at breakneck speed, stopping just sort of smashing you ass-first into the ground, before suddenly flinging the chairs back up along a column at the speed of fucking light. Oh, and it happens in the dark too.

Well, for the most part. Dean isn’t able to put his camera bag anywhere, so he’s stuck securing it on his lap during the ride. But the first drop startles him so much that he actually lets go of the bag, and he loses contact with it for about five heart-stopping seconds. But then a set of doors slide open in front of them, and the sudden flood of sunlight shows his camera bag literally _hovering in the air in front of him_ , thanks to the speed they’re going at. Dean has enough sense to grab the camera bag and clutch it close to him for the rest of the ride. Beside him, he can hear Aidan absolutely _cackling_.

“Lost my glasses in there somewhere though,” Aidan says when they’re back on the ground and deciding on their next ride, “Ah well. It’s a pair of glasses, I can always get another one. Hey, what do you suppose they’re eating?”

Dean looks up from the map. There are people going around with something big and brown in their hands, wrapped in a cone of tissue paper. “Not sure,” Dean replies, “Chocolate ice cream, maybe? _Dark_ chocolate ice cream?”

“Could be...” Aidan half-agrees, trying hard not to stare at the passersby who are enjoying the mystery food. Dean turns his attentions back to the map, wondering how far it is to the Pirates of the Caribbean ride and if the line would already be gigantic this early in the day.

Aidan lets out a little gasp beside him, drawing him out of his thoughts. “Meat,” Aidan says, sounding quite scandalized indeed, “It’s meat, Dean.”

“What?” Dean looks up again, just in time to see a woman walk right by them, ripping into what is apparently a really big bird leg.

“Fuck, you’re right!” Dean laughs, incredulous, “What in...”

A quick glance at a food kiosk tells him it’s turkey leg. He lets Aidan know, and Aidan’s face goes from “what the fuck” to “holy shit, I need that in my life” in about 3.5 seconds. Dean decides, as Aidan practically skips over to the food kiosk, that yes, a tamer, slower ride would be a good idea for now.

The turkey leg costs a little bit more than Dean would have thought, but it’s worth it. It’s juicy, and crisp and a fuckton of meaty goodness that he really wouldn’t mind if the line for the Pirates ride takes forever and a day. Luckily, it doesn’t, although that means that he and Aidan need to finish the turkey leg before they get their turn.

The Pirates ride isn’t always slow; there’s a short set of rapids that really shouldn’t be called rapids at all, but compared to the rest of the ride, it’s pretty damn fast, so Dean lets it go. Besides, Aidan is so amused and amazed at how much the Jack Sparrow animatronics really look like Johnny Depp that Dean can’t quite seem to mind at all. When they come out, Dean and Aidan spot the bone cage from the movie, look at each other, and without a word, know right away what they’re going to do.

It’s just a shame they can’t get other people to take their picture together, really. But then Aidan’s “OH MY GOD NEED TO ESCAPE AND I CAN’T REACH THE VINES WHAT DO I DO” face is priceless almost to a fault, and Dean is stuck laughing at it for about five minutes before he can find enough strength in him to get inside the cage himself and try his luck. There’s a bit of a crowd watching their progress, but they don’t mind; Dean’s pretty sure everyone who comes across the bone cage does the same thing.

A few more rides later, and they finally discover Fast Pass. Not only that, they discover it at the Jurassic Park ride. They don’t even need to say anything to each other; Aidan just grabs a couple of them, looks at when their next Free Pass for the ride would be available, and all but run right into the gates.

There’s a queue in the Fast Pass aisle, but it’s only of about 15 people, which really isn’t a lot compared to the winding line of silly peasants who _really_ probably should’ve gotten Fast Passes (or not, considering that would clog the Fast Pass line up). Aidan turns to Dean and wraps his arms around his waist, smiles divinely.

“So you’re having fun then,” Dean states.

“More than you think,” Aidan replies, hips pressed to Dean’s, “God, I feel like a big kid, you know? I don’t remember the last time I was allowed to just _have fun_ at a place like this.”

“Day’s still young though,” Dean points out, “There’s still a lot more to do. Plus, there’s the Main Street parade at around 5:00pm, and then the Parade of Lights and a fireworks display later tonight, just before the park closes.”

“We’re staying for that?” Aidan asks, hopeful as a kid in Christmas.

“Of course we are!” Dean replies, reaching up to give one of Aidan’s cheeks a nice little pinch, “Besides, we haven’t gotten pictures with any characters yet.”

“Oh God, you’re right!” Aidan actually looks pretty horrified. “Fuck, I hope there are some when we get out from this one.”

“They have spots marked on the maps, we can always just check them out.”

“What if we find characters from ‘Up’ though?”

“Oh my God, we’ll have to send those pics to Richard.”

“If it’s the old guy, I want to have a picture with him holding a bunch of balloons.”

Dean can’t help but laugh at the visual, pretty sure that that mascot would be probably be shorter than Aidan. “You are so precious, you know that?” he says, inching up and meeting Aidan’s lips with his. He feels Aidan sigh as he returns the kiss sweetly, and can’t help but smile to himself. Their kiss is unfortunately cut off when they hear someone clear their throat in a rather pointed manner.

“Sorry,” Aidan says to the scandalized-looking mother in the queue behind them, “It’s my birthday.”

Dean lets out a snort of laughter into Aidan’s jacket, later followed by Aidan, who wraps an arm around his shoulders instead.

They’re soaked nearly through when they get off the Jurassic Park ride, but then there’s barely a soul who isn’t. Aidan takes just enough time to grab them another Fast Pass (because really, who doesn’t actually enjoy these wet rides, especially in this ungodly heat) before they’re navigating their way to a character stop.

It’s not the characters from “Up,” but they do get Thor and Loki. Aidan and Dean are both confused as all hell until Dean remembers that Disney had bought Marvel, and then Aidan is pulling Dean towards the characters. They don’t really look much like the actors, and Thor is pointedly less built, but that doesn’t stop them from taking a rather goofy picture anyway. Dean swears he hears a few people murmur that they _think_ they recognize Dean and Aidan from somewhere, and takes it as their cue to move on.

“Teacups!” Aidan suddenly squeaks, “Fucking spinning teacups!”

And it’s a damn good thing that it’s been a while since the turkey leg, because Dean spies more than a few people getting off the teacups ride and ridding themselves of their lunch. While they wait in line, Aidan puts his arms around Dean’s shoulders again, pulling him flush against him, back to chest, and drops a kiss in his hair. Dean reaches Aidan’s wrist up to his lips in return, and he hears Aidan sigh again when he rests his chin on Dean’s shoulder.

The speed they go at on the teacups makes Dean think they’re probably dry from the Jurassic Park ride now. His stomach turns just a little when they come off, and Aidan has to steady himself before he can go any further, but they’re laughing, both of them.  A quick check of the time tells them they’ve got 2 minutes to get to the Jurassic Park ride for another go via the Fast Pass line.

\--- + --- + --- + --- + --- + --- + --- + ---

“I can’t believe they actually built a Pizza Planet,” Aidan says through a mouthful of personal pepperoni, “This is literally one of the best things ever.”

“Shame about the chips though,” Dean says, picking up one rather soggy piece of French fry, “Pizza’s damn good though.”

“It’s just coz it’s the end of the day, that’s all,” Aidan answers, “Geez, I can’t believe we were here a full eight hours.”

“Did you get to do everything you wanted?” Dean asks, dipping a potato wedge into the ketchup.

“And more,” Aidan reassures him, “This has been one of the best birthdays ever, Deano, thank you.”

“It’s not over yet though,” Dean replies, “There’s still the Parade of Lights.”

“Yeah, but still,” Aidan says, his hand in Dean’s, “What a way to celebrate two years.”

“You’re very welcome, otter-face.” This time, their kiss goes uninterrupted, and even the taste of tomato ketchup and mozzarella doesn’t put them off of it. When Aidan pulls away, he takes half a second to just flick his tongue at Dean’s lips, and fails miserably at trying to look innocent when Dean raises his eyebrows at him.

“I don’t think you’ll be up for much of _that_ later,” Dean chuckles, “We went on so many rides today, I don’t think we’ll be able to get up in the morning.”

“I wouldn’t be opposed to that at all though,” Aidan shrugs, “Come on, I want a good spot for the parade.”

Unfortunately, so does everyone else. They’re relegated to a third row of people, although considering how many people there are waiting for the parade to start, they actually get off quite lucky. Their consolation is that they don’t have to wait very long. Half an hour later, and all the other lights dim until they’re gone, and then the music starts. One by one, massive floats decorated in miles and miles of lights roll down Main St., and Aidan is snapping away with his camera, trying to get the best pictures he can.

Dean is only half-interested in the parade. He keeps catching Aidan’s wide smile in the corner of his eye, can hear his excitement as familiar character after familiar character passes by, can feel his absolute joy when a float’s lights does something really cool. Aidan just looks so...happy, and beautiful, and content, and just...

“...Marry me.”

“What was that?” Aidan has to almost shout to be heard over the music and the cheering.

So Dean says it again, a little louder this time, but just as easily as before.

“I said, marry me.”

Aidan hears this time. Dean can tell by the way his movements slow, the way he puts the camera down and faces Dean, even as Hercules, Pegasus, Phil and Megara drive past with Hades exploding in anger behind them at Herc’s apparent victory and popularity.

“Dean...”

“I mean it, Aidan. This isn’t exactly how I planned it, and yes, there’s a ring, it’s back at the hotel, I wasn’t planning to propose until we got back to Wellington, but I just...”

Dean’s throat is straining from having to be heard through the noise, so he pulls Aidan to a safe distance, not letting go even then.

“This isn’t really how I imagined it,” Dean continues, “I had this entire romantic scenario in my head of cake and flowers and stuff, but I just...You have no idea, Aid, no idea how happy you make me. I feel like such a different person now, like a better person, and you make me want to be even better than that. You make me want to be worthy of the kind of man that you are. Funny thing is that you don’t even have to work that hard, you know. Most days, all you have to do is smile, and I know, _I know_ , everything’s going to be okay, that I’m gonna have a fantastic day, that I’m the luckiest person in the world. I’ve gotten way too used to that feeling, and I want it forever. I want to keep it, Aidan. I want to keep _you_. So...Aidan, will you marry me?”

And there, in the middle of Disneyworld, in a country neither of them belong to, in their third set of extra clothes because the other two got way too wet to keep walking around in, without a ring and with the noise of a parade around them, Aidan smiles, and it’s brighter than anything coming down Main St in that instant.

“Nothing would make me happier.”

And then in the land where “happily ever after” is more than just a cliché, Dean gets his very own true love's kiss.

 

**_~ END. ~_ **

 

 

 

_(for now?)_


End file.
